In the related art, a tape cassette provided with a coil spring, which upwardly urges a lower reel, between the lower reel and a bottom portion of a case main body is known. In the tape cassette, when an upper reel, which is upwardly urged through the lower reel by the coil spring, is pressed by an upper lid, a back tension is applied to a tape for printing at the time of rewinding the tape for printing (refer to PTL 1).